1. Field
The invention is in the field of holders for related items used in an activity where such items are likely to be used such as in doing nails, particularly in nail salons, where items to be available for use include items such as nail files, scissors, clippers, nail polish and nail acrylic brushes, cuticle pushers, orangewood sticks, etc.
2. State of the Art
In many activities, a number of separate items are used in performing the activity. For example, in doing nails, items such as nail files, scissors, clippers, nail polish and acrylic brushes, cuticle pushers, orangewood sticks, etc. are used at various time. In dental laboratories in making crowns, various tools such as various files and scrapers are used. The person performing the activity has to retrieve the desired item when needed, replace the item after use, retrieve another desired item, and continue retrieving and replacing different and the same items as they are needed, used, and then needed again. Often the items to be used are kept together in a box or other container wherein it is difficult for a user to easily find and retrieve a needed items. Sometimes the items are spread out on a table or counter top, where, again, it is difficult for a user to easily locate and retrieve the items. Further, in such instances, the items usually have to be removed from a storage container and spread on the counter before use and then put back into the storage container after use.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,163 shows a device for holding and tipping a container of liquid such as a nail polish container. Such device includes a base to be placed on a surface, a receptacle for holding the container, and a hinge joining the receptacle to the base substantially along a side of the receptacle. The receptacle can be rotated or tipped about the hinge to tip the receptacle and the container in the receptacle to a desired angle and the receptacle will maintain the tipped position until again moved by the user. The receptacle is lined with a resilient and compressible material such as plastic foam so that containers of various shapes and sizes may be inserted into the receptacle and held by the compressed material. The holder shown in the patent holds and tips a single bottle fit into the holding foam in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 780,443 shows a letter rack including an arcuate coil spring where letters can be placed between the coils of the spring and held there between respective coils.
It would be desirable to have items used in performing a particular activity organized and held in an easily accessible and tippable holder.